My love is to my work not you
by lovesashowewearein
Summary: Alyssa is the oldest Clearwater and is away from home. Everything changes when on call from her sister has her running back in a flash of light. Everything changes for her and things she swore she wouldnt do have come crashing down. Can she find love with someone who is friends with the two people she hates most in the world? Do not own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

I walked over to my apartment door and sighed in happiness. My shift of guarding the princess of Ireland had just ended and it seemed every other day some one wanted to kill her. I shook my head. WORK IS WORK. HOME IS HOME DON'T FIX UP! I yelled in my head and headed to my bathroom. As soon as I finished my shower and had my towel wrapped around me my phone rings. I ran out of the bathroom and into the living room. I quickly pick it up and press talk.

"Clearwater here." I say into the phone and the sounds of sobs have my body tense. Please jo the princess.

"Alyssa. ..Sam break up...now Emily." Was all I could make out and I knew it was my sister.

"Leah speak clearly please." I said and the sobbing stopped.

"Sam broke up with me for Emily. We were planning our wedding and brought Emily in for advice. Then the days that followed he got distant then today he told me we can no longer be together." She said and my anger got the best of me.

"Leah inform mom dad and Seth I will be home in a week." I said and she said ok. She hung up and went to back my things. I put in my vacation time which I saved up and had six months worth. I had Alexis the leader of the guards aka my boss get my ticket. I had everything packed and looked out my window. "Samuel Uley you dis the unthinkable I trusted you with my sister six years ago. Now my dear friend your dead. Emily young you whore you will no my wrath." I said as I walked into my bedroom. No one and i mean no messes with my family let alone my younger sister.

~*~ leahs pov~*~

I just hung up with my sister and I smiled. After eight years my sister was coming home and i ran into the kitchen. There stood Sam and my dad. I narrowed my eyes hatefully at him and then turned to my dad.

"Alyssa is coming home." I said and Sam s body stiffened. Sam wasn't afraid of much but my sister is someone who coursed fear through most of La Push population.

"Thats great when?" My dad asked excited and I looked at Sam letting him know my sister will be coming for him.

"One week." I said and walked away not wanting to hear their response. The week went by fast and today my sister would he here and unfortunately for Sam he chose the day to talk with my dad the day Alyssa comes home. There was a knock on the door and I quickly ran to it. I pulled it open and my eyes widen.

A girl with long black hair red highlights had her hair up in a bun and she had the color of my skin but a couple shades later. Her brown eyes held no emotion and her outfit shocked me. She was dressed in a suit and tie. The only thing that helped me figure out who she was was her necklace. It was identical to the locket I gave my sister.

"Alyssa?" I said in disbelief.

~*~ Alyssa POV~*~

I finished my last report for a couple of months and didn't bothering changing as I drove to the airport with my partner Angelina. She would take my car back to our house that we shared and we said our goodbyes. I was never good with the sappy crap truth be told it annoyed. I shook my head and headed to the hell hole I like to call La Push. I baught a brand new Ram truck and the dealer was extremely shocked. I ignored him and drove to the place I hated more then traitors. I promised I would never return but my sister needed me and I wasnt going to turn my back on her not now or ever. I mad it to the house and sighed. I got out and walked towards the door. I lifted up my hand and knocked. The door was flung open and there stood a girl.

She was tall and had long black hair. She was curvy and had brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. This girl confused me I didnt know who she was and I wanted to see my sister.

"Alyssa?" She said and I knew it was my sister. I had heard her voice so many times and I smiled. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Leelee I missed you." I said and she laughed. We parted when I heard a malne augh and Leahs eyes filled with sorrow. I pushed passed her and ran. I saw him beyond the kitchen table and ran at it. I jump up and maneuvered my body so I could use my hand to push off the table and land infront of him. I pulled my wrist back and punched him. Pain through my hand but ignored it I have been through worse. I saw that I had broken his nose.

"Get the fuck out!" I said angrily and he was frozen in shock.

"Alyssa he..." my dad began to say and I shot him a look that I have never showed him.

"You father I am disappointed in you have this trash over her the same bastard that broke your daughters for some filthy dirty whore." I spat and I heard a growl.

"What did you say?" He asked me angrily and I reached in my belt a pulled a hand gun out. I pointed it at his head and everyone gasped.

"Give my on good fucking reason I shouldn't spray your brains on the wall?" I asked in a lethal tone and Leah walked int.

"Because Alyssa I used to love him you can't kill him yet go for Emily first." She said and I know a evil smile appeared on my face cause everyone shivered. I lowered my gun and walked towards my sister. Wrapping my arms around her should and I looked over my shoulder.

"If I see you here again then you will know first hand what I learned while I was away. Oh and dad if you ever wanna see me come and visit agai. That trash and whore are not allowed in this house." I said and walked away with my sister. "Oh where is my dear little sethy bear?" I asked and Leah just started laughing.

"At the beach I believe he lost his three best friends. They follow Sam around like lost puppies. " she said and I sighed. He is making my family miserable so he must pay. Leah showed me to the beach and there sitting on a log was Seth. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Seth hunny I am sorry." I said and I heard Seth gasp.

"Alyssa?" He asked and before long her was hugging my torso. I patted his head and returned his hug. I laid my head on his not know at this very moment when I looked into the woods that held a human shape that my life would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the kitchen looking out the window and I wanted so bad to check up on my spoiled princess. She may be a pain and annoying but what can I say she is my annoying pain and I missed her. I prayed nothing bad would happen to her while I am here and me only one week. I wanted month but I couldn't do it my love is my work and no one can interfere with that. I was dragged out of my thoughts by shouting.

"Its your fault. You and that whore killed my dad. " I heard my sister scream and my body froze. I shook my head my dad was dead and I knew coming back was a mistake what could possible go wrong. My phone rang and I groaned.

"Alyssa Clearwater. " I said and I heard gun shots and I knew.

"The princess is being attack even on the plane we are coming to you." Angela said and I was told the coordinate s of the landing. I screamed and threw my phone and grabbed my keys. I ran out ignoring them and I would deal with this shit later first the princess. I didn't notice at the time but there was a couple pair of eyes on me. I drove to a beach in time to see the plane in the sky. It was close to landing when I saw someone falling and I knew it was the princess. I quickly ran and caught her as neared and watched as the plane landed roughly on the ground.

imprinters POV

I watched as my imprint ran to catch a falling girl as the plane collided with the ground. I sensed the others joining me and my imprint gently shook the girl.

"Princess Arabella open your eyes its ok I got ya." She said and my eyes who was this girl and she was holding a said princess.

"Alyssa we were on our to meet your USA president when we were betrayed. " the girl said and imprint whose name I realized is Alyss. ¤Wait Alyssa Clearwater? ¤ I thought and shivered she was a ruthless evil women and truth be told she scared. ¤Life's a bitch I swear¤ I saw Alyssa place the girl down and stood protectively in front of her as a figure drenched in blood dragging a lifeless corpse came out.

"Daniel? Your the traitor but...why?" Alyssa asked the guy and I could hear the pain in her voice. I saw her look at the corpse as she places a hand over her mouth. "Angela? Nooo you traitor!" She screamed in anger and he just looked at her.

"For you Alyssa I love you and this princess was a pain. An eye sore." He said and I growled. ¤ This bastard isn't getting anywhere near my imprint.¤ I watched as Alyssa threw down her jacket and I could make a Celtic sign with flowers around it.

"You won't get near her." She said and I watched as she pulled out a gun. Gun shots were heard and I watched as a sword quickly cut it in half. ¤what the hell is going on.¤ I thought as I saw throwing knives where thrown at her. She dodged them while keeping the girl behind her and felt course through me as she caught one.

"As expected of the Deadly Cat. Graceful dangerous and beautiful. Your streak ends she dies." He said and he ran at her. She meets the guy half way and grabbed his arm pulling him off to the side. She rammed the knife into his stomach it was sickening how it slid in like butter. She must of twisted because he screamed and fell backward. I saw a guy approaching the girl and Alyssa ran and fired four shots and the guy screamed. I watched as this guy feel to the ground and her eyes seemed to glow a bit. She hugged the girl and I noticed someone approaching her. I saw her quickly turn herself so she had her back to the man as a shot hit her shoulder. I growled I couldn't hold it in any longer and I ran to at the guy. It was painful to watch my imprint slump over the girl and there was a laugh.

"A shot can't hurt me." She said as she raised a guy and shot him in the head before I could to him. I saw her eyes meet mine and those eyes where amazing and then those bewitching eyes closed. I ran over to her and caught her. The wound in her shoulder was deep and I noticed so much more scars.

"Jared is she ok?" Sam asked me as he joined me and I didn't know.

"Sam honestly I don't know….shit I smell leech." I growled out and held my imprint close to my body.

"Jared you stay here we got it." Embry said and Jacob nodded. I saw him meet the eyes of my imprints ummmmm I guess princess? I saw him imprint and then he growled before running off.

"Shit just worse huh Sam?" I asked as Sam sighed and looked at the girl.

"Jared be careful she is Leahs sister and judging from what I just saw she is a lot tougher then we think." He told me and I nodded. Off all the people that is my soul mate I get Leahs older sister _and I sighed. Alyssa Clearwater was one scary girl and she is known for her anger._

_Flash Back_

_I was watching as Paul teases Leah and Seth. I couldn't help but smile but that was quickly changed when out of nowhere a girl about four years older than us comes running. I watched in awe as shoves down Paul and glares at him with such anger._

"_Leave my siblings alone jerk." She said angrily and Paul went to get up. She shoved him down with her foot and a wicked smile appeared on her face. "Listen Lahote I know about you and touch my sisters again you will pay." She said and she huffed as she walked away. As we grew up Paul had a crush on Alyssa and I watched as he chased her around for years. When he was 15 he stole her first kiss which got him a punch in the face and I was amazed at the will he had. After she graduated and left he couldn't find any other girl that caught his interest so he whored around a lot._

_End Flashback_

Just thinking about that made me growl and I pulled Alyssa closer. I could tell through the pact mind that Paul still had a think for my imprint. I stood up and carried her off to a the ER and they got her fixed up. The doctor came out and looked at me in confusion.

"For such a young girl she has had six broken ribs, a broken leg, a sprained rest, 8 gunshot wounds and plenty more. Is this girl a gang member?" He asked me and I thought about. She called that girl Princess she could she be a body guard that would explain the weird scar….Wait Celtic and princess….fuck don't tell me that girl is the princess of Ireland. As I was thinking I saw the girl and she looked sad.

"Why…..why does she always do this for me." She said as tears fell down her face and I finally saw her. The girl was paled skinned about 5'3 and long wavy red hair. Her where a light blue and she was a bit curvy. He face was heart shaped and then it hit me this girl is only 13. To see so much death at 13 poor child and she began to rub her eyes as she cried. I placed a hand on her head and she looked up at him.

"I know Alyssa and you must be pretty important to her if she did what does." I told her and she nodded.

"Arabella?" A voice said and I knew Alyssa was awake. I watch as the girl ran and wrapped her arms around my Alyssa.

"Alyssa I am so sorry." She said as she gripped my imprints waist and Alyssa smiled.

"Arabella I made up my mind when I said I would protect you. Even if it means my last breathe." Alyssa told her and my heart clenched. I had to quickly turn away or I would do something I would regret. As I was leaving I ran into Leah who glared at me with such hatred I shivered.

"Jared stay away from my sister." She said as she walked passed me and off to her sisters. I phased as soon as I hit the woods and thoughts entered my mind.

#Jared what's wrong?# Sam thought and whimpered. I replayed what I saw and I felt sympathy.

%Jared man I am sorry.% Embry said and I just nodded.

&Your lucky she is yours.& I heard Paul added and growled hatefully at him.

*Alyssa is mine stay away.* I growled out in anger.

Calm down Jared. Jacob said as he joined us and I couldn't help but repay my time at the hospital.

!I can protect her Alyssa doesn't need too! Jacob growled out and I laughed.

*what about the Leech whore?* I growled out and Jacob froze.

#Jared enough stuff.#

*No if he hurts Arabella he hurts Alyssa and that I won't allow.*

!If she wants to die for her then let her!

#JACOB!#

%Jacob you're an ass why would you say that?%

&Watch your fucking mouth Black.&

I phased human not wanting to deal with their crap when I saw my girlfriend Kim. *Crap I forgot* I thought and walked over to her.

"Look Kim I imprinted on someone." I told her as softly as I could and she glared at me. She shoved me roughly as the tears fell.

"Who?" She asked me and I knew I owe her that.

"Alyssa…Alyssa Clearwater." I said and Kim froze. I saw the fear that the name put in people and she ran off crying. I sighed and just went inside where my dreams where haunted by my sexy dangerous imprint.


End file.
